


Wonkalicious

by bruhmynameispeepee



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Flavored Lube, Gen, Lube, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruhmynameispeepee/pseuds/bruhmynameispeepee
Summary: I had never expected that my life would lead to this. I am eternally grateful for my experiences, one in particular. The day I found my golden ticket.I lived in a decent house, with a decent family. But we had always struggled with funds, and my parents could hardly feed me and my siblings at the end of the month. But they always managed to get me Wonkalicious Gushing Drops. The gooey, sticky, messy candies, that gave me joy in the darkest times. Like when my grandmother died, the first-ever cherry flavor came out. My favorite, by the way. The way that the syrup would drip down my throat, calming me from the inside out.One winter's day, I had heard about the tickets and the wonders that could come from obtaining one. Somehow, when the snow was melting away, I had found a candy bar with a strange gold foil inside. Little did I know then, that piece of foil led me to true bliss.I ran home to my mother, screaming with joy, and leaping at the ceiling. She cried and father almost bruised my back with as many hearty pats he gave me. And then…. Well, you’ll just have to keep on reading.





	1. A Fruitful Arrival

I arrived alone, as I was just old enough to go without an adult, but some could still consider a child. 18, with windblown locks and the gait of a child. I looked at the other children and waved at them awkwardly. They glared back at me, apart from one, except for one, which didn’t even look. 

‘Sheesh... Tough crowd..’ I thought to myself. The door opened, and the tittering crowd fell silent. A tall, purple-clad man strolled across the red carpet towards the gate. 

The infamous, reclusive Willy Wonka. With a plum purple coat, forest green pants and a slick button-up, my ravenous, hormone-driven mind had suddenly seen something I had only begun to understand. Suddenly, he stopped and began to teeter on his ankles. My heart thudded like tribal drums trapped inside my ribs, thrumming over and over. My breathing was labored. Just the air of his presence was sending me into a near panicked state. They never talk about this, but the scent of the factory as the large doors swung open, an overpowering scent of melting chocolate, marshmallows, and other sweet aromas. A giant candy store, that almost felt like a dungeon to me. 

Then, suddenly, he fell. My breath hitched, and my eyes widened. He then tumbled in a whimsical somersault, landing on his feet, and jubilantly tossing and catching his cane with a merry chortle that was almost drowned out by the crowd's applause. But I heard it. 

The gates opened with an unused, ghastly creak that screamed danger. He walked toward the portly German family, greeting them. Then the track suit-clad Americans, then the bratty American and his father, then the British family that smelled like money. Then me. He grasped my hand, and a strange sensation akin to panic flooded through my head. I had expected his hands to be cold, but they were warm beyond the pearly grey gloves he wore.

He grinned widely, and said, “You don't look much like a child.” His smile faded, but his eyes twinkled as he met mine. “But those eyes, those are wonder-filled. You  _ are _ a child.” I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He waited patiently, then asked, “What’s your name, sweetheart?” I stuttered for a moment before muttering, “(You). My name is (You) (Last Name).” He smiled widely, and butterflies swarmed in my innards, and my knees felt like jello. “(You)? What a beautiful sound. But I personally would prefer to call you sweetheart. I think it would suit you much better if you wouldn’t mind.” I nodded and smiled shyly. 

He winked playfully and walked away. I caught myself staring after him, wanting him to come back and touch me again. He was so warm. My cheeks flushed brightly when I realized I was yearning for a man. Not a boy, a  _ man _ . A man that wouldn’t be interested in the likes of a lower class teen like me. But my heart still fluttered, despite what my mind was telling me. 

He announced what the ticket meant, what it read, and I would love to record it, but unfortunately, I had just dreamily zoned out and stared at him dumbly. My gaze was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. 

He then leads us in with a sweeping motion, and we all rushed behind the gates. They closed, separating us and the surging crowd. I heard reporters screaming questions like when he would open the gates again, and what the aftermath would be. I honestly had no clue, but when the doors swung open for the second time, I knew my life would never be the same. 

The door closed behind us with an ominous sealing sound, like closing a gigantic freezer. I looked at the small group, clustered in even smaller groups. I stood alone. The children looked at me strangely, almost as if I was too tall, too old. But the adults looked at me like I was less than them, too small. I wondered how I got myself here, into a situation of mass discomfort and awkwardness, before my thoughts were interrupted by a melodious voice. 

“Listen here, everyone! We are about to enter the factory by going deep underground. First, we will-” Wonka explained, before being cut off by a man I recognized as Mr. Teavee, father of the wretched brat from the Americas. “Wha- why are we going underground?” Wonka fluidly accepted the fact he barely got a sentence out, and replied, “There wouldn't be nearly enough space for them up on top! These rooms we are going to see are enormous! They're larger than football fields! No building in the world would be big enough to house them! But down here, underneath the ground, I've got all the space I want. There's no limit — so long as I hollow it out.”   
A mysterious man, of course, everyone could agree, but this was just bordering on queer. “Now everyone, please follow me. We are about to go into a series of hallways, a maze if you will. Every hallway is seemingly exactly the same, so if you don't stay with the group… We may never see you again! Isn’t that… something!” He joked, clearing his throat in discomfort and tugging his collar. 

“But, if you do get separated, stay where you are. If you’re moving, my workers can’t comb the maze correctly and locate you. But all of that is avoidable if you just follow me, and only me. The  _ real  _ me.” He added. I couldn’t help but wonder if that was supposed to be satire, but he didn’t crack a single smile. A strange man indeed. 

Then he turned left. Then left again. Then right. Then left. Then right. Then right. Then left. Mr. Wonka turned right. He turned left. He turned right again.

Then finally, when the ceiling had seemingly shrunk into this teeny tiny room I had to crouch in, he announced we had made it. 

“To where?” A track suit-clad woman I recognized as Mrs. Beauregarde. Her daughter, who I knew from the news, was dressed exactly like her mother. Cheesy. 

“The Chocolate Room, of course! This is the nerve center of the whole factory, the heart of the whole business! And so beautiful! I insist on my rooms being beautiful! I can't abide ugliness in factories! In we go, then! But do be careful, my dear children! Don't lose your heads! Don't get over-excited! Keep very calm!” He pulled out a ring thousands of seemingly identical keys, picked out one, and pressed it into the small door. 

He opened it, and four children, nine adults, and one teenager pressed through the small exit, and  _ oh,  _ what a  _ sight! _ There was green grass, shiny and dewy, gigantic red and orange mushrooms that looked plump and soft, bushes of lollipops and hard candies of a million flavors, melons that looked positively succulent, and the trees seemed to be growing Wonkalicious Gushing Drops! And a humongous rushing river leading from a flowing waterfall of a thick dark brown liquid that I was almost sure was chocolate. There were pipes, thousands of huge pipes, taking the substance elsewhere, putting it in, mixing it up. My eyes had practically popped out of my head in wonder, and if felt like I had been staring at this beautiful scene for ages before I heard Mr. Wonka speak up. 

“There!” cried Mr. Wonka, dancing up and down and pointing his gold-topped cane at the great brown river. “It's all chocolate! Every drop of that river is hot melted chocolate of the finest quality. The very finest quality. There's enough chocolate in there to fill every bathtub in the entire country! And all the swimming pools as well! Isn't it terrific? And just look at my pipes! They suck up the chocolate and carry it away to all the other rooms in the factory where it is needed! Thousands of gallons an hour, my dear children! Thousands and thousands of gallons!”

He waited for everyone's reactions, but our mouths just hung open in surprise and awe. He then continued with, “Now, go ahead and have fun, everything in this room is edible. Heck,” he paused, ripped off a part of the railing, and took a firm bite. “Even the railings taste wonderful!” 

Everyone slowly started disbanding and eating the wondrous scenery. I flocked immediately towards the gushing drops, plucking several and slurping down the gushing wonder. Afterward, I plucked at the bark and took a nibble. Cinnamon rock candy! And the grass was sweet mint! I looked around for more things to try, when I came across Mr. Wonka. I immediately started to forget myself and drift towards him. When I became conscious of my actions, I sat down before I could make myself get closer. I was a good few feet from him, and we were surrounded by little butter cups. I reached for one, and our fingers touched for a brief moment before I pulled away shyly. 

“You know, there is a bit of sweet tea in the buttercups. And the cup is edible! Go ahead and try it out.” He said softly and handed me a cup. My breath went shallow, and I took it with unnecessarily shaky hands. I took a small sip. The warmth from the tea spread through my chest. It tasted almost too sweet but then was bitter, then sour, then spicy. I coughed weakly and laughed through the changing flavors.   
“You like the flavor range? Or is it too intense?” He asked. But in reality, nothing he could do to me was too intense. I flushed at my own thoughts, sinful to the core, and weakly replied, “Y-yeah, I like the flavor change.” I then remembered the cup was edible and took a bite, but the bite was too deep. The tea spilled onto my chest. I let out a surprised yelp and started to cover myself, blushing wildly. Today was the wrong day to wear white. 

His eyebrows flew up, and he looked away quickly. How chivalrous. “Ah, I’m s-sorry… do you have anything I could…” I felt something settle around my shoulders, and I looked at his plum purple coat, resting around me snugly. He was gazing casually at his river, pretending to be nonchalant, but his ears were firetruck red. 

I secured the jacket around my shoulders, connecting the large brown buttons that seemed almost cartoonish. It was incredibly soft and warm, but the thing that really took my breath away was seeing him without his coat. His shoulders were broad, but his waist sloped down in an almost feminine manner. And his thighs… They could suffocate me and I would thank him. 

I looked away before my cheeks could get any redder. I then murmured a meek, “Thank you sir.”, but he tensed. “Sweetheart, you can call me Will. ‘Sir’ makes me feel like an old man!” He joked, jolly as always. This seemed to seriously bother him though. “You aren’t old si- er… Will. Not in the practical sense.” He smiled broadly, and my heart flooded with warmth at the small gesture. 

Mrs. Beauregarde screeched from another side of the field, followed by some of the children and Mrs. Gloop. He rushed toward the bank, and I followed. I peeked my head above the gathering crowd. The fat child, Augustus Gloop, was flailing in the liquid chocolate. Wonka gripped his hat in distress and ground his teeth in frustration. He formed the grimace into a forced smile as he calmed down the crowd. 

“Where is he going?" His mother cried, blubbering in a German accent. "I believe to the Strawberry Smorekalicious Bars, where it's poured into a mold, and strawberry preserve and creme is poured on top, and charred at 250° Fahrenheit!" He said cheerfully, seemingly forgetting the circumstances

"250 degrees?!? HE VILL DIE MEESTER VONKA!" she screeched. Small men started pouring out of the woodwork, humming a tune before starting to sing;

'Oompa Loompa doom-pa-dee-do 

I have a perfect puzzle for you 

Oompa Loompa doom-pa-dee-dee 

If you are wise, you'll listen to me 

What do you get when you guzzle down sweets? 

Eating as much as an elephant eats 

What are you at getting terribly fat? 

What do you think will come of that? 

I don't like the look of it 

Oompa Loompa doom-pa-dee-da 

If you're not greedy, you will go far 

You will live in happiness too 

Like the Oompa Loompa doom-pa-dee-doo.'

Wonka dabbed at his brow with a handkerchief and then gave it to the weeping mother, who snorted her snot into it willingly, with a loud honk.

He whispered something foreign and undecipherable to one of the small man, who tugged the woman away, and Wonka assured her he would be safe and sound. 

He returned, seemingly unphased, and happily suggested, "Shall we continue on the tour?" The small crowd uneasily shifted and agreed.


	2. Hell Of A Ride

The boat was magnificent, shining and shimmering gloriously. Its shape was that of a large, magenta seahorse, like an overly large toy, or a fantasy Vikings ship. My eyes shone with wonder, but my neck gently prickled with apprehension. I turned and saw Mr. Wo- Willy, staring at me. Of course, he averted his gaze immediately by fidgeting with his sleeve. I flushed gently and smiled despite myself.

I pulled his coat tighter around me and got shoved aside by everyone and their child to board the boat first. I climbed in last, and took the seat farthest, as it was the only one free. It was almost like he predicted a child would be missing. He strolled down the aisle, enforcing seat belt safety and basic roller coaster regulations.   
He stopped and saw me quietly fidgeting in the back. "You're quite a bit shorter than the ones ahead, aye?" He asked charmingly.   
I nodded briefly. "Why don't you come up and sit with me? No one should be robbed of the view." I almost gasped. I nodded and muttered, "Thank you s- Will," excitedly.

We strolled back up the aisle, and I saw Miss Beauregarde's face tighten with jealousy as if she had just bitten into a lemon. I can't lie when I say it didn't make my heart swell with a sick pride. 

I sat next to him, a good inch or two between our thighs. I couldn't escape his intoxicating aroma. His presence made me feel warm and as flushed as a young girl with a hopeless crush on a teacher. The boat ride started.

The lights flashed and warped and changed as the seemingly endless loops and hitches threw the boat along like the toy it was. My hands gripped the seat fearfully but I whooped in delight. A bump sent me crashing into him. 

He steadied me effortlessly, and a curled lock daintily fell from his styled hair. I flushed. Our noses were mere inches apart. I could feel his breath on my face. The next hitch reminded me where I was and I apologized immensely and he kept saying no worries. We both were red, I felt terrible. I embarrassed him in front of his guests.  
We arrived, and unboarded. 

"Ah yes, the Invention Room! Where I, and my countless lovely assistants, invent the next candy sensations! Now be careful not to touch, eat, or fiddle with unless given permission." He warned.

I looked at all the bobbles and glowing flasks and bustling workers and tubes and talking and life. This room was breathtaking, it was the birthplace of edible art!

He pulled aside the kids as I ogled the room and workers, showed them an everlasting jawbreaker, which they all took. (Later I politely declined, as I do attempt to crunch anything in my mouth for too long) But something caused a commotion big enough for me to turn fully.

A girl, Violet, or whatever her name was, was swelling and turning blue! Panic rushed through everyone but Willy. He quickly had her rolled off with her mother to what he referenced as, 'The Juicing Room'. 

He sighed deeply as she was hauled off, but snapped back to his normal self. "Oh well, no worries! The juicier is completely safe, the fruit pulp is always completely intact!" He grinned. It didn't exactly undo the unease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely shorter, but soft and cute.


	3. Sweet Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get what you're yearning for ;)))

We pressed on, and on our way sampled some lickable wallpaper. We made it to the Golden Egg room, where geese laid their gilded eggs, and they rolled gently to the center, where they are judged fit or not, and put away accordingly.

Everyone gasped and stood in awe, all except for Veruca. She stamped and whined at her father who was desperately trying to break a deal with the stoic and unchanging Mr. Wonka. 

She slipped past the bars and in turn, slipped into the middle, down the trash chute. I let out a gasp, and a louder one as her father followed. The scale read "Bad Egg". I snorted gently. 

My snort caught Mr. Wonka's attention, and he smothered back a smile and I let out a giggle and he had to turn around briefly to ‘cough’ into his sleeve. He reassured the horrified guests and sent more of his little men off to the garbage area. 

For the final room, there was the television room. A boy inexplicably threw a fit, got himself shrunk, and sent off to the stretching room. That was the summary I got from Willy after I was briefly deafened and blinded by being too close to the ray as it fired.

The American boy's father rushed off with a few small men, and then we were alone. He turned to me. “Ah, you’re the only one left,” he wiped his brow with yet another handkerchief. “Of course,” he sighed quietly. It stung slightly. That was a lie. It hurt. “I’m sorry,” I said and cleared my already hoarse voice. His eyebrows flew up in surprise. “No no no no no! Please don't be upset, dear, I’m not disappointed at all! I just..” He trailed off, red in the face. “How old are you?” He asked nervously.

The question struck me slightly. “Oh, 18,” I answered. He sighed deeply in relief. “Your eyes confuse me, dear, the way you look at things, the way you light up, the way you feel and touch and see… it's like that of a child! But I cannot say I am any different, even though I am a man.” He smiled weakly. 

He approached me, and my heart fluttered. I could hear both of our breathing in the empty, silent room. He took off his pearly grey gloves and stroked my cheek with his hand, shifting into a loose and gentle hold. I pressed my lips into his palm, and his breath audibly hitched. 

I looked up at him, his eyes half-lidded and his mouth parted slightly, a light red dusting his cheeks. I stroked my thumb slowly across his lower lip. “You tease…” he groaned. He moved a hand to my waist and urged my closer, and made our lips and bodies flush. His kiss had a sense of power and urgency like if he didn't take control and hurry he would lose everything. 

I held him, not melting into his powerful kiss, but remolding it into something of comfort and delicacy. He melted, and I stroked my hands through his curly hair, and almost felt him purr. 

I pressed into him further, and felt him collapse into the chair, we release, and he sighed, and I couldn’t believe how cute he looked, all red and flustered. I straddled him, much to his embarrassment, and kissed his neck, and bit gently into his sensitive flesh. My feedback was extraordinary, soft grunts and sighs directly into my ear. I continued and added more force, rubbing his chest and stomach as I did so. 

He squirmed under my touch, and I felt something hard press against my stomach. I smiled and gripped it through the cloth. He let out a hissing sigh through his teeth, and his eyes pleaded for release. “Before we do this… do you have anywhere better to do it?” I purred. He groaned softly, “please.” 

"it would be unfortunate if one of your… Oompa Loompas? Is that their name? Walked in on us." I teased breathlessly. We were both on the edge but I needed to make him lose it. 

He squirmed and relented. He stood, and his erection was embarrassingly noticeable. He was blushing brightly and straightened his clothes. I took his hand in both of mine and he led me. Upstairs and through hallways to a door that seemingly looked identical to all the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall like


	4. Cherry Slick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit gets real hot and heavy

He unlocked the room, and it opened, revealing a flamboyantly red room, velveteen, but everything had a thick layer of dust as if it had been unused for ages. 

"So I suppose you haven't had much action since you shut up the factory." He jolted at my blunt words, and turned to me quickly, and said, "Hah! Uh… I suppose… even before it was hard to find someone that… anyways." He cut himself off and rushed himself to me, rubbing my shoulders urgently, trying to meet my lips. 

I stopped him. "Someone that… what?" I said with a small smile. I knew he was hard to the point of edging. He groaned lightly. "Ok. But promise not to judge me. Please. We don't even have to do it." I felt a small, ice-cold drip of apprehension drip down my spine. I nodded for him to continue.

"I...Ienjoygettingstimulatedfrommyprostate." He said in one sharp, flustered breath. I caught it, and I stood there. I let out a heavy gasp and laughed lightly. "That's it?" He blushed deeper, and asked indignantly, "What do you mean that's it?! It's… not manly…" he murmured.

I walked behind him and set my chin softly on his shoulder. I wrapped one arm around his front and clutched his clothed cock gently, the other gently massaging his… well.. to be frank, ass cheek. I breathily whispered into his ear, "Since when did I say you have to be manly..? You’re hot as hell as you are… blushing like some sort of pillow princess." I felt and heard his breath hitch and felt his neglected cock twitch against my gently stimulating fingers.

"....((....(your name)..... I….I want you… nowwww…" His last word stretched out and his voice hitched as I tightened both my grips. "Is that right Willy? You want me?" I asked him innocently. "Holy shit...Please....you're such a tease… have mercy.." he gasped and swallowed. I watched his cute Adam's apple bob and released him. 

"Go get ready, I'll do the same. Be quick, I want you bad, too." I grumbled the last part. He stood in disbelief for a second. I raised an eyebrow at him. He scrambled to his drawers and eagerly grabbed miscellaneous supplies and headed to the washroom.

I went through his drawers and got everything I needed to have my safe, somewhat concerningly long member swaying gently at my hips. I was skyclad, and I heard his shower still running. I went through another drawer during the wait and found the gold at the end of the rainbow.

Wonka's fabled flavored lube. Cherry flavored. I grinned like an idiot and laid on the bed, and heard his shower turn off. He came back, slightly wet, and red-faced. He was undressed, and his skin lightly glistened. He crawled onto the spot next to me on the vast crimson bed.

He reached over and nervously planted a kiss on my lips. Like a bite of something unspeakably delicious, I couldn't leave it at that. I leaned forward and shoved him on top of me. He was embarrassedly straddling me. I squeezed his thighs and took in the view. He had a solid 6 inches, nice thickness, and a cute pink bell at the end.

His stomach was slightly chubby, adorable, and his chest was pearly white from lack of exposure, along with that, his nipples were pinkish. Absolutely precious. His face was red and he was squirming and twitching on top of me. 

I leaned forward, sitting up, and began to taste him, a bite at a time. Between his pectorals, on his shoulders, all sweet but nothing compared to the sweet cherry twins that pebbled and elicited such beautiful responses under my mouth. I rubbed his backside and traveled up his neck with my trail of kisses. 

As my mouth heightened, my hands lowered, and I felt around his entrance. My eyebrows raised when I found it twitching and gently loosened. Completely prepared. "So that's what took you so long…" I murmured into his ear.

He shivered slightly and smiled. “Of course... I… Didn’t want to inconvenience you in any sort of way… this is already something very inconvenient to ask of you, isn’t-” I cut him off with a well-timed and rough kiss. I growled, “Shut up. I don't want t see you acting like your the only one whos getting any pleasure out of this.” His eyes widened and he flushed and started stuttering apologetically. I softened my voice. “I want to do this. I want to do this with you. Making you feel good will… make me feel good.” I turned red at my sincerity and he smiled. A warm, sleepy smile that warmed my heart.

I leaned slightly to kiss him again but noticed he was changing his position again. With a smirk, I watched his entrance slip wetly over the tip of my member. He was panting slightly and was trying to rush it again, forcing himself stiffly onto it. I stopped him, and swept him off of his feet, and placed him onto the bed. I squeezed an excessive pool of the cherry lubricant onto his balls and anus, watching the pink liquid drip erotically across his quivering body. 

He squirmed and groaned as I kissed his thighs, inner and outer. I knew he was close to the point of edging right now, so being the gracious guest I was, I decided to relieve some of the tension. I fit my mouth over his cute cock, sucking gently and then roughly as I traveled up and down the delectable rod. He panted, gasping my name breathlessly, squeezing his legs around my shoulders. I heard his voice hitch and felt the salty hot liquid drench my throat. It was quite a bit more than expected, but nonetheless, I guzzled it all down. 

He looked red and dizzy when I looked up. “You’ve been holding that in for a while, haven’t you darling?” I purred. He simply nodded and covered his red face. I continued downwards and started licking and lapping at his hot entrance like a thirsty dog. The taste was EXACTLY the same as Wonkalicious Gushing Drops…. The cherry flavor... My favorite. That encouraged me to pleasure him with much more vigor, and he began quivering and moaning at my actions. “F-fuck… (you)... I’m gonna-” I stopped, and looked at the mess of the state that he was in. His entrance was shining in the dim light, beyond slick, throbbing with a hunger that only I at this moment could satisfy. His face was red and his eyes were unfocused with ecstasy. 

I was poised at his entrance, and asked quietly, “Ready?” He murmured and embarrassed assent. “Hm?” I asked teasingly. “Yes!” he said, impatiently and flustered. I grinned like a shit eater and said, “Well, if you insist…”

I thrusted inside of him in one solid and swift motion. I heard his yelp muffled by his arm, and when he removed it he was breathing heavily. I started slowly thrusting in and out, seeing and feeling his insatiable hole gripping me as I slid out and in, his voice, legs, and yearning body coaxing me to go on. I gripped his thighs tightly, and slid his legs and pinned them flush to his chest. I then began making fast and rough strokes with slow, periodical breaks, that slowly began to unravel his already pleasure broken mind. Drool dribbled gently down his moaning mouth, his eyes crossing and lids fluttering with rapture and bliss. 

I felt myself near my climax, and sweat dripped down my bare body. The urge to slow down and finish myself off after I gained more energy was great, but I felt Will near his peak as well. I gained a great amount of speed and vigor, and his moans turned to rhythmic shouts as I ruthlessly pounded at his sweet, sweet core. I felt myself go over the edge. I felt a hot splash on my stomach and chest and a deep, earthly pleasure wash over my body. I receded, and my member, dripping, fell to my thighs. I took in the view. 

His cum was splattered all across his chest, his body was splayed out wildly, coated in lubricant and sweat. His wet hair pressed against his forehead. He was dazed and red and twitching with pleasure. I picked him up, surprisingly light for his height. I took him to the washroom and ran his body over warm water, and washed his tired and worn body. I washed myself, dried us, and carried him back to the bed, where I wrapped us in the red velveteen blanket and held his head to my chest. As sleep claimed me, all I could think was how lucky I was.


	5. Epilogue

It's been 5 years since. Will and I have two beautiful cats, Tinky Winky and Spearmint, and a pup called Cocoa! The factory is flourishing, and best of all, I get to spend every day and night with my favorite person. My true love, William Wonka.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways this was meant to be crack but then I started taking it seriously. Show me love now. I'm so cute and epic.


End file.
